


【铁盾】凉粉和拌方便面

by Schlenk



Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 人间四季 第二年夏
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336030
Kudos: 4





	【铁盾】凉粉和拌方便面

托尼经常可以在两种完全相反的特质中反复横跳，比如说失眠和嗜睡。

夏天对他来说就是在空调房里一睡八小时后仍旧困到睁不开眼睛，昨天夜里史蒂夫起身的时候不小心吵醒了他，他就闭着眼睛口齿不清地嘟哝：“你干什么？”

史蒂夫觉得好笑：“大半夜的我能干什么？上厕所啊。”

他慢慢地“哦——”了一声，就在史蒂夫以为他已经再度进入梦乡的时候，他挪过胳膊在身边的床单上扒拉了几下：“我好困，你能不能把我的份也尿了。”

史蒂夫后来细细一品惊恐地发现这句话里饱含着奇奇怪怪的深情和信赖，但这个要求实在是超出了目前人类的生理极限，当时他的反应是非常用力地把托尼给摇醒然后推搡到厕所里，以免他一失足成千古恨，在年老体衰卧床不起之前把最后一次尿床的年龄推后到闻者伤心听者落泪的程度。

尿完了之后托尼还非常顺畅地向后一倒靠在史蒂夫怀里：“抱朕回去睡觉。”

一个半睡不醒还打定主意要赖在你怀里的人绝对是宇宙间密度最高的生物，史蒂夫连拖带拽把托尼扔回床上的时候自己也被带了进去，他搂住托尼拉过被子把两人一起盖住然后说：“陛下，臣妾迟早要推翻你这个封建狗崽子。”

托尼闭着眼睛准确地把手从他的睡衣下摆伸进去，在他背上摸来摸去，还说：“这被子真舒服，朕喜欢。”

摸了一会儿之后托尼非常艰难地把眼睛睁开了，看得出来他这会儿是真正意义上的“困到抬不起眼皮”，只要稍微一放松就会立刻跌回梦乡。

“你不是很困吗？怎么不睡？”

“我不想睡。”托尼的发音介于说话和哼哼之间，让史蒂夫想起了自己那个抱着刚拿到的平板电脑带领植物大军和僵尸大战三百回合后昏昏欲睡但仍要挣扎着再来一局的小表弟，“想和你这样玩。”

怎么说呢，虽然一开始挺想发火的，但仔细一想又觉得太可爱了，说什么都有点不忍心。

史蒂夫沉重地思考了几秒钟总是被年龄比自己大的男朋友弄得母性大发会不会导致什么心理问题，然后放松心情开始撸男友，拿手掌裹着他的下巴，拿掌心蹭他的胡子，一边撸一边爱怜地问他：“你怎么老是跟小孩子一样。”

托尼“呜呜嗯嗯”地乱蹬腿，留下了临睡前的最后一句话：“夏天好烦……”

对于托尼这样过得随心所欲，生活方式里经常到处透着不健康的人来说，夏天意味着冰镇一切和食欲不振，热腾腾的白米饭迎来了一年一度的失宠，各种各样的面食开始换着花样上桌，由于自制面食的难度显然远远高于会用电饭锅就会煮的白米饭，史蒂夫和托尼不由得又开始了一年一度的厨艺进修，但他们的学习热情不太高，第一是因为厨房太热，第二是因为冰箱里已经塞满了来自莎拉和玛利亚的支援，只要这些充满母爱的热一下就能吃的手工面食还在冰箱里一天，托尼和史蒂夫的厨艺应该就不会迎来什么实质性的进步。

两天前托尼还宣称自己要开始学做凉粉因为凉粉的制作过程看上去很有趣，结果淘宝订购的新手入门凉粉制作套装还没到货他就放弃了这个想法，并决定这份钱还是要让小区门口卖凉粉的赚到。

“我最近找到了新的健身方式。”托尼对史蒂夫说。

“怎么，又是平躺然后通过思考复杂问题来消耗更多热量？”

托尼蹲在门口系鞋带，一副他接下来要去徒步攀登喜马拉雅山的样子：“我决定试试徒步走去快递站拿快递。”

他系好鞋带，站起来，在原地想了想，又把脚上的运动鞋踹下来扔到一边，扯掉袜子扔给史蒂夫，然后从鞋柜里找出了一双人字拖。

“回来路上还能顺便吃一碗凉粉。”托尼在门彻底关上之前从门缝里看着史蒂夫，硬是把这句话说出了风萧萧兮易水寒的风味，“我保证我就吃几碗。”

史蒂夫说：“你爱吃几碗吃几碗，不回来吃饭我还省事。”

刚要关门的托尼唰地又把门打开了：“你怎么说这种话，你是不是不爱我了，我懂了，原来你也是得到了就不珍惜了。”

史蒂夫把他推到电梯跟前还帮他按了电梯：“我求求你赶紧去吃凉粉。”

托尼对他的措辞表示了相当程度的不满：“什么叫我去吃凉粉，我是去健身，回来的路上顺便吃凉粉。”

路过凉粉摊子的时候，托尼决定临时改变一下今天的健身计划，他先去吃凉粉，然后再去快递点拿快递，他熟练地在凉粉摊子上找了个临近电风扇的空位，举起手朝老板娘大喊来一碗凉粉，就在他准备专心等凉粉上桌的时候，他无意间往旁边扫了一眼，看见了一个老熟人。

托尼拖着自己抢到的那个塑料凳子就过去坐下了：“哎哟，这不是史传奇嘛，怎么着你也在这儿买房了？”

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇非常僵硬地抬起头看了他一眼，问道：“你有没有发现我刚才一直在试图不想让你发现我？”

托尼丝毫不以为意，还热情地从筷筒里帮他拿了一双筷子：“大家好歹也是老朋友了，怎么你一见到我脸拉得跟长白山似的。”

“还是终年积雪的长白山。”托尼补充道。

斯蒂芬比托尼早来，这会儿他的凉粉已经端上来了，他挑了一口凉粉，慢悠悠地用看破红尘的语气说：“我在考虑辞职去卖煎饼。”

“卖煎饼竞争太激烈了，我怕你搞不过人家，要不来我这里和我一起经营清洁能源环境友好型交通工具，为地球母亲做出贡献吧。”

“你一个卖电瓶车的把自己说那么好听。”

“呸。”托尼这一口刚好呸在老板娘端凉粉过来的时候，眼看着老板娘就要回身去取那把还沾着榨菜末的刀了，托尼赶紧解释这不是针对你也不是针对你的凉粉，你家的凉粉多好吃啊难道你不记得我天天来吗，“什么叫卖电动车的，我是造电动车的。”

“我知道，老王骑的就是你造的。”

托尼给了他一个肯定的眼神：“老王，多有品位一人啊。”

虽然凉粉还没吃完，但斯蒂芬非常想放下筷子就跑，然而托尼抢在他逃跑之前提起了他们的多年同学之谊，非要请他到家里去吃个饭。

进门之后托尼扔了一双拖鞋到斯蒂芬跟前，斯蒂芬觉得他们之间大概不存在什么多年同学之谊：“大夏天的你给我穿毛绒棉拖鞋？”

“家里就这一双多余的，爱穿不穿。”托尼看了看自己的前厅，一瞬间放弃了要给斯蒂芬挨个房间介绍的想法，他站在玄关处潇洒地一挥手，“来，给你介绍一下，这是我家。”

斯蒂芬想转头就走，但被托尼给拽住了，一路拽到客厅，发现史蒂夫不在客厅，托尼挠挠头又把他往厨房拽，这回史蒂夫探出头来了，他抛出了一个非常尖锐的问题：“你不是去拿快递了吗，快递呢？”

托尼指了指史蒂夫向斯蒂芬介绍：“这是我老婆。”

又指了指斯蒂芬：“这是我老同学。”

最后他也抛出了一个非常尖锐的问题：“老婆，晚饭吃什么？”

史蒂夫朝斯蒂芬点了点头，然后回答托尼：“凉拌海带丝和拌面。”

托尼已经看见了桌上装在塑料盒子里的凉拌海带丝，显然就是从楼下卤菜店里买回来的，所以他只追问了：“拌什么面？”

史蒂夫撩起衣襟擦了一把脸上的汗：“拌方便面。”

斯蒂芬小声问托尼：“你是不是惹你老婆生气了拉人回来垫背的？”

托尼回答：“你怎么脸又拉得跟终年积雪的长白山似的。”

刚才钻回厨房把方便面从锅里捞出来的史蒂夫这会儿又一脸惊喜地钻出来：“哦对，我差点忘了，还有腐竹。”

托尼也非常得意地拍拍斯蒂芬的肩膀：“你看，还有腐竹呢。”

斯蒂芬转头就想跑，被史蒂夫和托尼一左一右按在了桌子边上，史蒂夫端了个与其说是碗其实更接近于盆的碗给他，而托尼非要和他聊聊当年的校园的往事，说这些年都联系不到老同学了。

斯蒂芬颤颤巍巍地举起一根食指说你知道大家为什么不爱和你联系吗？

托尼大惑不解问他你为什么举食指。

斯蒂芬回答竖中指太不文明了，不符合我的形象。

史蒂夫从厨房抱了一堆瓶瓶罐罐来放到餐桌上，然后把勺子塞进斯蒂芬手里：“来，客人先请。”

托尼插嘴道：“我个人推荐仲景香菇酱。”

史蒂夫跟着坐下来，往每个人的面碗里倒麻油，把面给拌开：“小康牛肉酱也不错。”

斯蒂芬斟酌着避开了他们的建议并选了自己喜欢的酱，吃完就赶紧道别夺路而逃，他走了之后史蒂夫用胳膊肘捅捅在慢条斯理挑腐竹里的花生米吃的托尼：“所以快递呢？”

托尼打个饱嗝：“忘了拿了，明天再去。”

“我总感觉我昨天也听见过类似的话。”史蒂夫给自己拌了一碗不同口味的方便面，“待会儿去拿了吧。”

托尼连人带椅子一起挪到他身边去，靠到他身上，听了一会儿紧贴着身体的时候听到的奇怪咀嚼声，然后耍赖说：“待会儿困嘛。”

史蒂夫做出了让步，当然，他也真诚地在心里祈求了托尼要拿的那个快递里不是什么生鲜货物：“那就明天去拿。”

“明天也困。”

“那什么时候去拿？”

托尼睁开眼睛，考虑了一会儿。

“秋天去拿。”他又把眼睛闭上了。

史蒂夫觉得好笑，问他：“你买的什么东西啊？”

“驱蚊神器。”

行，到了秋天也就不用去拿了。

吃完了最后一点方便面之后，史蒂夫试着起身，却被托尼用整个人的重量给拽住了：“你干什么？”

“去洗澡啊。”

“我好困啊，你能不能帮我洗。”

史蒂夫隐约觉得这段对话自己也在什么时候听见过，不过他还没来得及细想，托尼就呜呜嗯嗯地缠了上来，在发出了一连串没有具体含义的拟声词之后主动把下巴放到了史蒂夫手里。

史蒂夫挠他的胡子：“你到底想怎么样。”

“想你帮我洗。”托尼说。


End file.
